Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the versatility and performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. An important aspect in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is packaging the semiconductor chips. As those skilled in the art are aware, integrated circuits are fabricated on wafers, which are then singulated to produce semiconductor chips. One or more semiconductor chips are placed in a package to protect them from environmental and physical impact. Packaging also involves electrically coupling semiconductor chip electrodes to external terminals of the semiconductor device. Packaging methods providing high performance devices at low expenses are desirable.